


Infatuation

by Luna_Loto



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Amor platónico, Angst, Autolesiones (mención no grafico), Lenguaje poético, M/M, Marco Center, No POV, One-side Shanks/Marco, Platonic Romance, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Self-harm (non graphic), Spoilers, Unrequited Love, psychological pain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Loto/pseuds/Luna_Loto
Summary: “Las estrellas estaban cada vez más lejos de sus manos y la espuma del mar cada vez más cerca.  Era una lástima que jamás lo hubiese buscado, que jamás le hubiera pedido acompañarlo, cuando sólo una palabra suya habría bastado para entregarse: “sígueme”, un comando que nunca llegó”.O de una noche en la que Marco reflexiona sobre el amor no correspondido que ha sentido por Shanks durante treinta años.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Contenido homosexual explícito. Amor platónico. Sufrimiento psicológico. Autolesiones (no gráfico). Uso de lenguaje poético. Ubicado entre Whole Cake y Post Arco de Wano (Spoilers/Canon Divergent). 
> 
> Pareja: Akagami Shanks/Phoenix Marco.

**Infatuation**

“Y hay también una cuarta categoría, la más preciada,  
la de quienes viven bajo la mirada imaginaria  
de las personas ausentes. Son los soñadores”.  
Milan Kundera.

Después de todo, Shanks no lo había buscado.

De los dedos de Marco brotaban llamas azules que recorrían la piel de su pequeña paciente. Sus días se habían reducido a sanar heridas y enfermedades menores, a esperar que los enemigos vinieran a él. Sin descuidar su tarea, contemplaba de reojo a la nerviosa madre mordisqueando desesperada su labio, esperando. Esperar no es un tiempo muerto, eso lo sabía él perfectamente.

–Listo–. 

–¡Gracias, Marco! –Un brinco y la pequeña estaba sobre las faldas de su madre, despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

–Muchas gracias, Marco-san. –Una reverencia rápida y otro par de sonrisas. Sin decir más, madre e hija emprendieron camino al pueblo.

Tras quedarse solo, permitió que un suspiro abandonara sus labios. Hacia un día precioso y aun así, sobre sus hombros acostumbrados al peso había una tensión anormal.

_Un año_. 

Un año desde la batalla contra Teach. Un año desde la cacería. Un año desde que su familia cayera a pedazos. Todos los comandantes sabían que irremediablemente perderían la guerra, que las fuerzas eran desproporcionadas, que aún pesaba en ellos la ausencia de su padre y aun así... El mundo, hambriento, deseaba verlos desangrar: un tributo a la nueva era, decían, o más bien una advertencia de lo que sucede cuando sobrevives la muerte, cuando la muerte te llega a deshora.

A veces, pasaba los días imaginándose en el Moby, a veces, le gustaba imaginar que Shanks lo había buscado después de la guerra.

Y quizá ese pensamiento, lo salvaba un poco.

*

Imaginarse sentado junto a Izo sobre las arenas de Wano habría sido absurdo, más aún sin en aquel delirio incluyera a las tripulaciones de Luffy y los piratas de la nueva generación; pero así era justamente su vida desde hace dos años: absurda. El sombrero de paja que conocía a la perfección danzaba sobre la cabeza de su nuevo dueño, brillando contra las llamas de la fogata cual oro.

Una exhalación de humo llamó su atención entre la algarabía. Sus ojos azules fueron hacia Izo, quien contemplaba a su hermana danzar entre el gentío, había vida en aquellos iris oscuros; un mechón de cabello le delineaba el rostro y sus dedos sostenían con elegancia la boquilla de su cigarro. Siempre admiró la elegancia y belleza natural de Izo, su delicadeza era consecuencia de su fuerza, la destreza con la que sostenía sus pistolas era un espejo de la fluidez con que otros samuráis desenvainaban sus espadas. 

–Es como venir a coronar al nuevo rey, ¿no? –Una pregunta puntuada por una calada profunda de tabaco. Marco no recordaba haber visto una expresión tan apacible en el rostro de su hermano desde la muerte de Thatch.

–Quizá–Al despegar sus ojos de Izo, encontró una escena casi adorable entre Trafalgar y Luffy, quien obligaba a su aliado a bailar junto al fuego. –Aunque supongo que la corona sólo puede entregarla el antiguo heredero, ¿no?

–Oh…–Un instante de reflexión y los ojos de Izo se abrieron por completo, volteando a mirar al portador del fénix con abierta sorpresa. –¡Marco, no! 

Una carcajada escapó de la garganta del rubio, mientras un sonrojo llenaba las mejillas del Samurai.

*

Shanks tampoco estaba en Wano.

Sus caminos habían dejado de unirse hace tanto tiempo que seguir buscándolo a través de las coincidencias dejaba de ser absurdo y se limitaba a ser triste. La fiesta se había apagado y el sonido de la isla y el mar lo abrazaban. Arriba de él había un cielo incandescente repleto de estrellas. Las aguas calmas durante la noche sin Luna habían vuelto irreprimible el impulso de recostarse a escasos metros de la orilla: ¿Qué era más irresistible que los umbrales? Uno no busca el Sol si no el estirar de los dedos, lo que nos seduce de la caída es el vértigo.

Aquella noche tras la muerte de su padre y hermanos también había Luna Nueva. Aquella noche sobre la cubierta del Red Force, sus hombros se derrumbaron y los brazos de Beckman lo sujetaron ¿No eran precisamente las manos derechas de los emperadores quienes podían comprenderse?, ¿no eran ellos la extensión de sus capitanes?, ¿la expresión de sus voluntades? Habría sido injusto pedir que Shanks lo acompañase en aquel momento, sobre todo porque a partir del instante en que terminó la guerra y para el resto de su vida, había perdido el único lugar que lo ponía en el radar del emperador.

Esa tarde, sobre la sangre y el hielo, Shanks no había extendido su mano por él. Marco _jamás_ había sido la razón por la que _Akagami_ subiera al Moby. Tal vez Roger u Oden, seguramente Ace y su padre. Porque a pesar de haberse conocido en aquella isla hace treinta años, los ojos de Shanks nunca estuvieron sobre los suyos.

_“Son Buggy y Shanks, los grumetes de Roger”_.

Aún podía recordar la voz de Oden explicando quienes eran aquellos niños. Desde que comenzó su entrenamiento en la tripulación, Marco jamás había conocido otro grumete de edad parecida a la suya. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la enorme sonrisa acariciada por los cabellos rojizos del otro adolescente, su corazón ardió sin detenerse, llamas alimentadas por la ingenuidad y el hambre de luz. Era una lástima que todo fuera un espejismo del amor profundo que observaba entre Oden y Toki, que su sueño casi infantil, fuese siempre una infatuación condenada.

Sus pestañas comenzaron a humedecerse y su piel, acostumbrada al frío, tembló en el calor de la madrugada.

_“Se llama Marco, no fénix, idiota, ¿Cuántas veces puedes olvidar el nombre de alguien?”._

La voz cansada de Buggy y la risa de Shanks desestimando su presencia le golpeaban la memoria. Sus dientes mordisqueando su labio dejando a su paso pequeñas brazas azules aún lo atormentaba. Recordaba cuidadosamente los ojos entusiasmados del pelirrojo cada vez que adoptaba la forma del fénix, como le reconocía inmediatamente y como por ese momento, aunque fuese fugaz, existía y era maravilloso en aquellos ojos profundos.

Y su corazón, oculto entre las llamas del fénix, latía descontrolado, revoloteando de alegría.

_“¡Imbécil! Deja de volar por todos lados ¡Me estás despeinando!”._

Horas y horas esforzándose en aprender a desplegar sus alas sin renunciar a su rostro humano. _Quizá así…_ Días y días hasta que consiguió mantener su forma hibrida. Aleteaba entusiasmado ante la mirada fastidiada de Izo. La risa de sus hermanos lo perseguía mientras se acercaba a la barandilla, aguardando a que el _mocoso pelirrojo_ lo mirara.

Podría haberlo esperado toda la vida.

_Quizá lo hizo_.

Porque tras la ausencia de Oden y la muerte de Roger, el niño de sus ojos no volvió por él. Porque aún con la memoria fresca de sus hermanos riendo y los tripulantes de Oro Jackson sonriéndole divertidos, porque aún con la voz de Rayleigh diciendo que Shanks volvería por él algún día, porque aún con su padre sonriéndole sin reclamarle puesto entre sus comandantes, porque aún con toda aquella espera y ojos observándole, Shanks jamás fue por él.

Aquella tarde no sólo perdió a su padre y hermanos, sino también _sus_ ojos.

Hilos calientes bajaban por su cuello. Las estrellas estaban cada vez más lejos de sus manos y la espuma del mar cada vez más cerca. Era una lástima que jamás lo hubiese buscado, que jamás le hubiera pedido acompañarlo, cuando sólo una palabra suya habría bastado para entregarse: “ _sígueme_ ”, un comando que nunca llegó. Cuando tras años de esperarlo en el Nuevo Mundo su nombre y título apareció junto a los de su tripulación, guardó silencio. Avergonzado de su insuficiencia, se ocultó durante un año en las tareas inferiores del Moby y se llevó al frente de batalla sin necesidad alguna.

_“Marco, ¿estás bien?”_

La voz preocupada de Thatch al final de las comidas, las muecas disgustadas de Vista y Jozu, y los rumores entre las divisiones sobre su posible salida de la tripulación para hacerse un nombre propio le rompieron el corazón. Sólo había un motivo por el cual abandonaría el barco y ese motivo no sabía ni su nombre. Las aclaraciones de los tripulantes más viejos no funcionaban. Y cuando un día el periódico mostró la nueva, _enorme_ , recompensa de Shanks, el corazón de Marco supo que cualquier posibilidad de existir en aquellos ojos se había desvanecido.

Cuando su padre le ofreció la Primera División, lo entendió finalmente. _Shanks jamás vendría por él_. Su único hogar era y sería el Moby Dick. El único amor que tendría era el de sus hermanos y padre. _Y era egoísta, malagradecido, esperar más_. Pero justo ahora, con la espalda hundida sobre las arenas de Wano, con los pies humedecidos por el mar, trataba de calmar su llanto conjurando los fantasmas que lo sostenían, todo ese amor inútil, insuficiente.

_“Eres un idiota, Marco, es obvio que al egocéntrico de Akagami sólo le interesan las caras bonitas. Jamás vas a gustarle”._

La voz cansada de Izo lo perseguía y podía observarse en su camarote peleando contra el espejo, tratando de entender porque sus rasgos tenían que ser tan gruesos, porque sus ojos no podían ser brillantes. Podía contemplarse sin conseguir sostener su mirada frente al espejo, sentándose contra la cama y clavando sus codos en sus rodillas, mientras se arañaba cada centímetro de piel posible. Mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y cientos de flamas diminutas aparecían tras sus dedos

_Demasiado inútil para destruirte a ti mismo_.

_Demasiado horrible para pertenecer a él_.

Nunca su amor fue lo suficiente para arder fuera de sí mismo. Y la única vez que aquellos ojos sostuvieron su mirada, en aquel prefacio de la vorágine, las palabras que esperó por años aparecieron en una boca repleta de carcajadas.

_“¡Únete a mi tripulación, Marco!”_

Como si con aquellas palabras no le destrozara la vida, como si entre aquella risa preciosa no se transformase su corazón en un abismo. Como si semanas después al pronunciar aquella orden no lo le hubiese salvado la vida. Como si justo ahora, reducido a cenizas no fuera la ilusión de encontrarlo lo que lo había traído a Wano y puesto a subordinación de Luffy. Como si no deseara que antes de encontrar la muerte, aquellos ojos lo observaran a él y no al fénix.

Tapó su boca con sus manos, acallando los sollozos mudos que comenzaban a brotar de su pecho cual cascadas de incienso. Ya no existía aquella habitación, ya no le quedaba ninguno de sus hermanos, su padre se había ido y ya nada podría salvarlo. 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ¡Gracias por leer! Y gracias a las personas que han recibido mi anterior fanfic de este par no tan popular en el fandom y sobre todo, gracias a quienes me han dejado su comentario <3 No puedo evitar sentir que los plot de estos deliciosos, tienen que ser obscenamente hilarantes, tristes u oscuros/sensuales, sin punto medios. Esta vez tocó triste de nuevo (oopsie!)
> 
> Whatever, a la personita adorable que me sugirió escribir sobre Marco y Shanks de pequeños, ya tengo el boceto de un fanfic con ese plot aunque debo admitir que a diferencia de Avecilla y este, es una historia bonita-graciosa, porque no sólo de angst vive el hombre (¿?). Sigan quedándose en casa. ~ Besitos consensuados, bai, bai.


End file.
